


stosuh hunger games au prompt

by gray_vkook_stan1



Category: DanPlan, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, fic prompt, not actually a fic, someone please write this, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_vkook_stan1/pseuds/gray_vkook_stan1
Summary: basically just a fic prompt where i take all the fun easy parts and hope someone else will make it an actual story.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	stosuh hunger games au prompt

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this out for myself so i could stop thinking about it, i don't really expect anyone to write it but if you do you don't need to credit me or anything, this is far from an original idea lol, but please do tell me about it if you write it cause i really want to read it!  
> Unfortunately i hate writing and i suck at it so i can't write it myself... also i have no idea what a prompt is usually like so it may be a bit different.

BASIC SETUP: Hunger Games AU and Soulmate AU, the setting would most likely be from the hunger games but it might be interesting to try to make it work in the 'Can You Survive an RPG Game' world, with or without special abilities.

DETAILS OF THE SOULMATE AU: every person has a soulmate and when both people are born a colorful bruise like spot appears on both of them (so in this case it would appear when hosuh is several months old and stephen would get it immediately after being born) before meeting they can feel echos of strong emotions from their soulmate, if the other dies the mark will turn grayish/monochrome, but they would notice the lack of emotional echos too in a kind of "don't know what you have until it's gone" situation. 

after meeting the bond is fully formed and the mark turns into a tattoo(the same tattoo for both of them) that represents both of their personalities and the "echos" can be a lot stronger/detailed but it's different from couple to couple, if one dies after meeting the tattoo will turn grayish/monochrome but it doesn't go back to being a bruise like spot. the emotional pain is much greater if one dies after the bond is fully formed, from the supernatural soulmate loss pain(you probably now what i mean if you've ever read an angsty soulmate au), the loss of emotional echos(that are much more noticeable after meeting) and also being able to feel their emotions right before they die.

most people find their soulmates during their school years or soon after, very very rarely are soulmates from different districts (if soulmates can exist they can also be put into existence where they'd actually meet each other) 

CHARACTERS: Hosuh, age 17 from district 9 or 10(?) or basically anywhere that's not 1-4. obviously has a love for drawing. most of his classmates already found their soulmates but he is content to wait, confident that it will happen eventually, but after the reaping he more or less gives up on the idea thinking that he'll die before he ever gets to meet them.

Stephen, age 16 from disrict 2 probably (masonry and weapon manufacturing). a career who specializes in knives. is eager to meet his soulmate and is confident he can win and find his soulmate eventually when he returns home.

Jay is younger then hosuh but it would be kind of funny if he was a mentor to one of them it would work ok if you kept his irl age or even aged him up a bit more from that.  
Gavin could be the little brother that isn't interested in being a career at all but is resigned to the fact that stephen won't be talked out of it.  
you could add others as tributes too but... they gonna die so...

THE MEETING:  
Scenario 1: They meet before the games start, maybe during the last group event or training before the games, maybe they meet briefly but can't talk about it because the other careers show up and leave with stephen.

Scenario 2: They meet during the games, stephen is out by himself and notices that someone is hiding, and after a bit of sadistic taunting cause it's stephen, he drags him out of hiding and they both realize...

Scenario 2.5: stephen notices that someone is hiding nearby but hosuh attempts to run away, stephen catches him and has him pinned, preparing to cut his throat or whatever when they both realize.

THE END:  
Hosuh Dies Scenario: Hosuh dies trying to protect stephen, stephen fails to save him, or hosuh decides to let stephen win after it's just the two of them left.

Stephen Dies Scenario: Stephen dies trying to protect hosuh, or stephen decides to let hosuh win after it's just the two of them left.

Other Scenario: one of them tries to sacrifice themselves and then the one who tries to stop them ends up being the one to actually do it.

Hunger Games Scenario: just copy the actual end and the both live

Soulmate Pass Scenario: maybe if the capitol was so in love with the idea of soulmates they'd let two people win if they were soulmates, the game makers would do what they could to kill one of them off before then but if it came down to the end they wouldn't be able to kill each other, leaving self sacrifice and outside interference as the only options if no pass was given; maybe the capitol people would be able to relate to the pain of losing a soulmate so it wouldn't make for good entertainment or something. this is the only other scenario i could see them both surviving that made some sense.


End file.
